


Vanilla Twilight

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan counted down the days between his first visit to see Phil and his second one.<br/>He didn't count on his fingers but rather the empty spaces between them where he'd grown accustomed to Phil's hand fitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Twilight

Dan’s friends had given up on him less than an hour into the party. It was easy for them to shake their heads and allow him to drift out of the conversation. They couldn’t be too annoyed at the way he kept smiling down at his phone because that kind of joy is always contagious.  
  
"It’s Phil," Dan mumbled as he glanced up from the text message and saw their teasing grins and eye rolls. "I’ll be back in a minute."  
  
He stepped outside of the house and walked around the garden. It took less than two rings for Phil to pick up the phone.  
  
"I didn’t think you’d get that until later. Why is your phone even on? I thought you were with friends tonight."  
  
"You’ve ruined me," Dan said. "You’ve made everything else boring. I can’t… do you know how annoying I am these days? They’re going to tape my mouth shut if I say your name one more time."  
  
"How is calling me less annoying?" Phil laughed. "Are they right there?"  
  
"No, I’m outside. It’s freezing and I don’t have gloves. See how difficult you’ve made my life?" Dan lifted his face to the sky and closed his eyes. It was too cloudy to make out the stars so he imagined them instead.  
  
"I’d hold your hands if I was there. Keep them warm."  
  
Dan rubbed the muscles in his face because his jaw ached from smiling. He opened his eyes and stared at the pale circle in the clouds where he knew the moon was hiding. It made him dizzy. He wanted to tell Phil that he felt like a buoy in the sea, floating but still tethered, wanted him to know all of the racing thoughts that went through his head when he was supposed to be listening to his friends tell stories about what they’d been doing that week.  
  
"I’d let you," he answered instead. "I miss your hands. I miss you."  
  
"Don’t-"  
  
"No, no, I’m not. I miss you, but I’m not sad. I’m really… how fucking stupid would it be if I said that just knowing you exist is enough most of them time?" Dan exhaled and watched his words float away into the night as his breath hit the cold air. "Just the anticipation, knowing I’ll see you again. It’s the best feeling in the world."  
  
Phil was silent for a moment. “It’s not stupid. I get it.”  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yeah. Now get back inside where it’s warm. Have some fun."  
  
"Okay." Dan laughed. "One more week, right?"  
  
He could hear the smile in Phil’s words. “Yeah. Just seven more days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompted fic on tumblr.


End file.
